


Contemplations

by roguefaerie



Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Tea, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Zuko is drinking tea.
Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838107
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Contemplations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hmweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/gifts).



> I just finished AtLA recently, after years of wanting to catch it! I hope that you like this rendition of Zuko. :)

Zuko smiled to himself as he sat with tea in hand. He had brewed it himself, with the flame just right for his own purposes. It didn't taste exactly like Iroh would make it, but slowly brewing his own tea made him think of dragons.

Whirling in the sky as real as smoke and adding just the right everything to his cup of peace, hard won as it had been. 

For a firebender, at long last, peace tasted ever sweeter, and so worth keeping. He would always do just that, in the name of the uncle who had saved him.


End file.
